Lingering Desires
by Fairusa84
Summary: O/s for Squeeze My Lemon 09/26/12. Bella has a surprise for her husband on their anniversary. Warning: very naughty content!


**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_** or its affiliates. I just like to think up dirty things for them to do. Warning: very naughty content!**

**A/N I wrote this o/s for Squeeze My Lemon, where it was featured on September 26th.**

**Thanks to missrebecca_12 for beta'ing this for me. Your kind words and helpful feedback are, as always, much appreciated.**

* * *

**Lingering Desires**

Kicking off my Louboutins upon entering our apartment, I'm glad I took the time last night to tidy the place up. I won't have the opportunity now, not with what I have orchestrated. Luckily, my mother-in-law Esme has rubbed off on me, and I remembered to prepare some appetizers and leave a bottle of Moscato to cool in the fridge. I take out the tin foil covered plate and take it into our bedroom along with the wine in its cooler, placing both on the dresser opposite the bed.

I am just touching up my make up when the doorbell rings. After a quick once-over in the mirror I decide less will probably be more in this situation, and go to answer the door. For all the preparation that has gone into tonight, I am still slightly nervous. That all dissolves when I am met with the smiling grey eyes on the other side of the door. For such a cool color, they manage to exude astonishing warmth, reflecting their owner's pleasant personality.

Jasper Whitlock has been a steady guest in our home ever since my husband started his PhD program almost two years ago. They are both working towards their degree in History, Jasper having started during the previous rotation and taking up the roll of a mentor of sorts. We had just gotten married, taking advantage of the summer after our college graduation to take a honeymoon. As my husband spends most of his days in the university library, I combined my newly acquired knowledge of event planning – courtesy again of Esme – with my recent diploma in interior decoration to make our brand new apartment a proper home. I also landed a job at the firm I interned at during my senior year, and, although it is a starter job, it provides nicely for the two of us.

The thing with Jasper is he has this air about him that draws people in. He is charismatic, gentlemanly, and very, very attractive. He is tall, though not as tall as my husband, lean, and has his own way of presenting himself. He can get away with cowboy boots and surfer hair in Massachusetts, of all places. I have never been attracted to blondes, but Jasper proves to be an exception to the rule. The same goes for my husband. His bisexuality has never been an issue in our relationship; we are very open about our pasts and preferences. He hasn't been with a man since we met, and I know he is happy in our marriage. That doesn't stop him from missing a man's touch on occasion, though.

"Bella, you look positively sinful, darling!" Jasper comments, his eyes roaming down my form.

With anyone else, I would have rolled my eyes, but I know Jasper, and he is always a bit… overzealous with the compliments.

I decided that, since it is our anniversary, I could get away with wearing something a little dressier to work, and opted for my knee-length, charcoal Narciso Rodriguez dress with moss-green accents. A reliable source – my sister-in-law –told me it compliments my hair and skin tone, and, although it appears slightly conservative, the figure-hugging fit and cascading neckline add a touch of sexiness to it.

I blush, thanking him, and let him in the door. Forgoing the living room, I lead him straight to our bedroom, not wanting to dance around the reason I invited him tonight.

"How is Edward doing?" I enquire.

"Pretty bummed, actually. I think with your anniversary today, he was expecting a visit from you to have a quickie in the stacks. Especially after those texts you sent him. And then Banner kept him longer…" he snickers, to which I smile.

I asked the professor to keep him for an hour, explaining I have a surprise for our anniversary and need a little preparation time.

"Nice," Jasper comments upon entering our bedroom.

"Thanks. It was my first project after graduation."

Our bedroom, like the rest of our apartment, is decorated in warm combinations of greys and browns, with some bright accents. The living room has a more modern feel, with sleek black furniture and a comfortable yet stylish black leather couch. The focus of our bedroom is the cherry four-poster bed and its matching dresser and vanity.

It is a peculiar sensation, watching him take in the room, fingering the burgundy bed sheets, knowing what is going to happen here later tonight. I find myself nervous, and I ramble to him about my ideas and motivations. Suddenly he's in front of me, rubbing my arms soothingly as his voice drops to a whisper.

"Shh, Bella, relax. There's nothing to worry about. We'll just see how it goes, okay?"

I take a deep, cleansing breath, and look into his serene grey eyes. He exudes a calmness that is impossible to ignore.

"Good girl," he praises when he sees I'm not freaking out anymore. "Why don't we just relax until Edward gets home?"

I nod, "Yes. I'm going to quickly change, though."

Then, a thought creeps into my head and I turn around, moving my hair to the side as I look at him over my shoulder.

"Unzip me?"

He moves to stand behind me and, ever so slowly, lowers my zipper. How such a simple act can be so arousing is beyond me, but my breathing becomes shallower nonetheless. When he's done, his hands linger on my hips, before he gently pushes the straps of my dress down my arms. It pools at my feet and we stand like that for a moment, the sexual tension near palpable in the quiet room.

Before my nerves have the chance to sneak up on me again, I am reminded of the lace barely covering me. I chose this particular set this morning because I know Edward loves seeing me in it. Knowing I was wearing it all day has been a nice form of foreplay for the both of us. I see my breasts almost spilling out of the cups, my nipples straining against the fabric. The matching panties do little to conceal my assets, and I can tell Jasper is enjoying the view I am giving him. It emboldens me.

As I turn around, I allow myself to take in the beauty of the man before me. I have always thought him attractive, but now I truly _want_ him. I want him _and_ my husband. My hands find his shirt and tuck it from his pants, then move to release the buckle on his belt.

He swallows, and stammers, "Aren't we… going to, uhm… wait? For Edward?"

"I just want a peek," I reason.

My coy smile seems to ease any concern he may have, and his lips curve into a cocky smirk.

"You want to sample the goods?"

In answer, I unbutton his pants and sink to my knees, pulling them down in the process. His lack of underwear is a pleasant surprise as a delicious looking cock springs free. I lick my lips in anticipation and look up to find him regarding me with hunger in his eyes. Wasting no time, I wrap my hand around the base and move it up, squeezing ever so slightly, while swirling my tongue around the head. A strangled sound emerges from his lips and he grips the bedpost nearest him as I slide him further into my mouth. My free hand tickles up his thigh until it cups his balls, massaging them softly. I feel the muscles in his legs tense and I know he is getting close. The anticipation of our arrangement must have heightened the experience for him, to be this ready so soon. I briefly worry about his stamina, but almost immediately brush it off as the same nerves that were threatening to pull me under earlier.

Just as I am about to speed up and add some more suction, my phone chimes with Edward's customized message tone. With a grin, I pull back, relishing in Jasper's frustrated groan, and pull my phone from my purse.

_Banner finally let me go after making me run ridiculous errands for an hour :S Can't wait to peel that dress off you and worship your gorgeous body all night! Just pulled up in the parking garage and on my way up. I want you – E_

I get to my feet and tuck Jasper back into his pants, whispering a seductive promise for later in his ear before instructing him to take the plate, glasses, and Moscato into the living room. When I am alone, I quickly check my hair and make-up before slipping into a short black satin robe and putting my heels back on.

The front door opens as I emerge from the bedroom, and a glorious smile lights up the tired face of my husband.

"Hey, beautiful," he breathes.

I walk up to him and kiss him in greeting. He pulls me into his tall frame, his arms encircling me. One of his hands finds the hem of my robe and he reaches underneath, squeezing my butt and toying with the lace of my panties.

"Hmm… I hope this is part of my present," he teases, and begins to loosen the tie holding my robe together as he moves us into the living room.

It is then that he notices Jasper sitting on the couch, a picture of calm, the plate of appetizers already half empty in front of him. He cuts curious eyes between us, and Jasper raises his glass to him with a wink as I take Edward's hand.

"Jazz? What are you doing here?" He's obviously, and understandably, confused. "I mean, not that you're not welcome or anything, but… it's our anniversary today, and…"

"Yup," is Jasper's brilliant response.

"Baby, I invited him," I start to explain. "He's uhm… my surprise for you."

For several heartbeats, Edward remains frozen in place, gaping at me, an unnamed emotion swirling in his eyes. Jasper pulls him from his stupor with a comment so cheesy, it helps to break the tension.

"Don't tempt me with that open mouth, man; I'll know just what to do with it."

I can't help but giggle nervously, my eyes not leaving my husband's face, not wanting to miss a second of his reaction to my revelation. He blinks and looks back at me, and I take that moment to shoot a playful glare at Jasper.

"You know what I said about that. This is for Edward, so we're going to tend to him first."

Jasper nods remorsefully, almost as if we rehearsed this and are working from a script. Which, in a sense, we kind of are. I did tell him what I wanted to happen at the beginning, and we can always see what else happens. I don't want this night to feel forced, but rather to flow naturally from all our desires. As I guide Edward to sit down on the couch, I whisper in his ear, but loud enough for Jasper to hear.

"I know you want him. I want him, too. And guess what – he wants us both."

I conclude with nibbling softly on his earlobe, which never fails to make him putty in my hands.

"Have some wine, and a snack, and just relax. Let us take care of you tonight."

Jasper dutifully fills the other two glasses and hands them over. I'm on my knees on the couch beside Edward as we toast to our marriage, Jasper giving us a moment to ourselves.

I let Edward take the lead at the beginning, not wanting to overwhelm him. He quietly sips his wine and nibbles on the food, his hand absentmindedly caressing my bare leg. I can tell he is still processing what I am offering, his eyes searching my face for any indication that I might not be as into this as I am showing.

Finally, he leans in to kiss me. An _I love you_ falls from his lips moments before they meet mine. His hand moves up and unties my robe, then pushes it off my left shoulder to grant him better access to the skin there. He kisses his way down and focuses on my pulse point, sending shivers down my spine as I bite my lip. I look over to Jasper, still waiting patiently by the table, and motion for him to join us. He kneels between Edward's legs as I unbuckle his belt and free him from the confines of his pants and underwear. Recapturing his lips with my own, I feel him harden in my hand. Jasper's hand joins mine and I pull away, fisting the unruly blonde hair of the man whose lips are now wrapped around my husband's cock. Edward moans into my mouth and I can't contain the smile that forms at the realization that he is enjoying it and this is really happening. I slide down onto the floor and tug his pants further down and off, Edward taking the opportunity to slide forward on the couch. Jasper is angled to take him as deep into his mouth as he can, leaving enough room for me to lick and suck on his balls. One hand scratches the skin of his thigh the way I know he likes, and the other slips into Jasper's pants. I work him with my hand and when he moans around my husband's cock I feel both their balls tighten and the muscles in Edward's legs tremble. Jasper freezes and swallows while my hand gets coated in sticky warmth. I keep holding his softening cock in my hand and pull his face to mine with my other hand, delving my tongue into his mouth; I taste Edward on him and moan.

Edward pulls me onto his lap, kissing me deeply. He has taken his shirt off and uses it to clean up my hand. After discarding the shirt, his hands slide over my body; one pulling a breast from my bra, the other slipping into my panties. I pant against his lips as his fingers tease my wet flesh and manipulate my nipple.

"Your turn," he whispers seductively in my ear, then motions Jasper closer.

It is quite the sight to see them kiss; unusual for a moment, and highly arousing. These are two very attractive men, confident in their masculinity, expressing their desire for each other and for me.

"She deserves to experience that talented tongue of yours," Edward instructs him.

Jasper smiles at me, a twinkle in his eyes. He moves down my body and removes my panties in a smooth motion, settling between my legs and watching Edward's fingers on me. He instructs me to watch, and waits till our eyes meet before leaning in and slowly licking up the moisture that has gathered between my legs. My eyes nearly roll back at the onslaught, because while Jasper thrusts two fingers in me, curling them just the right way as his mouth is focused on my throbbing clit, Edward continues to massage my breasts and tease my nipples. He places soft, wet kisses to my neck, leaving me panting, and whispers dirty things in my ear.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you look like this? You're barely covered by this lace and satin, all spread out for me like a feast… To watch you come apart at my touch, seeing Jasper work his magic on you… Baby, you're glorious.'

The words, spoken in his husky voice, caress my skin like the softest velvet, and arouse me further. My legs are on the outside of his, spreading me, and I pull one foot up, placing my shoe next to Edward's knee, as I sling the other leg over Jasper's shoulder, scraping the heel down his back. He groans in response and the sound reverberates against and inside me, because his tongue is currently dipping in and out of me in a delicious rhythm with his fingers. He alternates the depth of their thrusts with licking and sucking on my most sensitive flesh. All the while, Edward makes sure my breasts and nipples aren't neglected. He continues to lave kisses to my neck and shoulder, but I long to be more intimately connected to him, so I turn my head to the side and tilt it back to capture his lips with my own. As our tongues dance in my mouth, my orgasm washes over me, rendering me a breathless heap in my husband's lap. The muscles in my legs tighten and quiver, anchoring Jasper to me. I feel myself grow even wetter and he doubles his efforts at licking me clean. My back arches and my moans and gasps are muffled by Edward's mouth as he gently strokes my face in a most loving gesture. Both my hands are fisted in hair; one in the riotous bronze and copper locks of the man holding me, the other in the unruly blonde waves of our friend and temporary lover.

When my senses return to me, I open my eyes to find Edward gazing at me with a new wonder in his eyes. I look at him curiously and he kisses me softly before explaining.

"I never thought you could be more beautiful than when I'm making love to you, but this truly was a sight to behold."

Despite our previous activities, I blush at his compliment and burrow into him, hiding my face in the crook of his neck.

"Shy, are we?" he chuckles.

I take a moment to think about it. Any shyness has certainly left the moment I asked Jasper to unzip me, so I doubt my reaction has anything to do with that. I then realize I have been more worried than I wanted to admit, even to myself, about Edward appreciating my surprise.

"No. I'm just glad you're okay with all of this."

"Okay?!" he exclaims incredulously. "Honey, never in my wildest dream would I have imagined you coming up with this. But the fact that you have… it only makes me love you even more."

He seals his declaration with a thorough kiss.

"And to be able to share this with you, to have it be something for _us_ rather than just me… that's simply priceless."

I'm relieved, and kiss him once more, showing my gratitude at his words.

A throat clears from the kitchen doorway, and it is only then that I realize Jasper had left the room. I look around and see the plate, bottle, and glasses have been cleared.

"I uhm… took the liberty of preparing the bedroom," Jasper starts. "I figured we'd be more comfortable there if we continue."

Curious, I extricate myself from Edward's embrace, stand up, and loosely tie my robe. Edward follows suit, pulling up his boxer briefs, and we follow Jasper into our bedroom. He has gone out of his way; on the dresser and vanity, several rustic, cream-colored candles are lit, casting the room in a soft, romantic glow. A bottle of red wine and three glasses sit on one of the bedside tables. I haven't asked him to bring anything, not expecting him to go to any lengths but come and participate. The thoughtfulness of his actions renders me speechless, however, and I can only raise an eyebrow at him in question.

"I figured, since it's y'all's anniversary and all, I'd make it a bit more special," he elaborates. "And I wasn't sure if you'd thought about what we'd need to make this work."

With that, he motions to the condoms and lube on the other bedside table.

I blanch, realizing I hadn't thought this through as much as I'd thought. Sure, we have lube, but we only really use that in combination with the strap-on I got as a gift for Edward a few years ago. Of course I should have remembered to buy condoms, but, in the hectic of the past few weeks, I honestly forgot, so I am immensely grateful that he has thought to bring a supply.

We stand there, looking at each other awkwardly for a few moments, when I decide to break the tension. I squeeze Edward's hand before releasing it and ducking into the adjacent bathroom. For all his foresight, Jasper forgot a few things – or more likely didn't know where to look. I gather a few hand towels and wet some washcloths, then make my way back out.

I am momentarily frozen to the spot when I see both men kiss and grope each other. It is such an erotic sight: Edward, in only his tented charcoal boxer briefs, slowly ridding Jasper of his clothes, while Jasper explores the planes of Edward's muscular back and chiseled chest. Then Jasper's body is also revealed to me, and my mouth waters even more. He is a few inches shorter than my husband, and slightly lankier, but not too skinny. Where Edward is more rugged and sinewy, Jasper is toned and defined. My stupor evaporates as I imagine myself wedged in between all that masculinity, replaced by want. Determinedly, I place the towels and washcloths next to the lube and condoms, and help Edward in getting Jasper naked. When he is no longer clothed, he makes quick work of Edward's boxers while Edward rids me of my robe.

And then we're left standing there; all three of us stark naked, mindlessly caressing each other, the sexual tension near palpable in the room.

"So…" I hedge awkwardly. "What now?"

Apparently it's mostly awkward for me in this moment, because the lust in the men's eyes is unmistakable. However, Edward's eyes cut over to me for a moment, assessing my mood. I smile at him, and he pulls me to him for another kiss. When we break apart, we both look to Jasper expectantly. For some reason, he comes across as more experienced in this matter, though I really don't want to be thinking about that right now. However, I do know he has been dating both men and women in the time that I've known him, so he would know more of the practicalities.

Luckily, my inner rambling is cut short when he guides us both over to the bed and cuts to the chase.

"So Edward, how long has it been?"

He blushes, and mumbles, "Well… we sometimes use a strap-on… but I haven't been with a guy since I met Bella."

"Good, then I'll try to be gentle. You just sit and relax for a minute. Bella, why don't you help me?"

Curious as to what he could need my help with, I join him at the side of the bed as Edward sits down, eyeing us expectantly. Jasper opens the box of condoms and hands me the lube.

"Here, use this to prepare him," he instructs. "A strap-on is not the same as the real thing."

As I move back over to Edward, it finally seems to register in his mind what is about to happen, and he fidgets on the bed.

"Are you okay, baby?" I ask. "We don't have to go through with this if you don't want to."

"No! I want to. It's just… it's been such a long time… What if it hurts, or I blow my load after only a minute?"

I take his face in my hands and kiss him softly, lovingly.

"We'll take it at your pace and we've got all night. As for it hurting, Jasper brought this," I grin, shaking the bottle at him.

He chuckles and kisses me back before taking the bottle from me and squeezing a generous amount in the palm of my hand. I get down to business, slowly pumping his cock while distributing the lube between his cheeks and gently probing with a finger. He inhales and freezes for a second when he first feels me there, but I know his body well enough to guide him through these first moments. Soon, I feel him relax, and push my finger in a bit further. He bucks his hips and moans. Taking this as encouragement, I add a second finger while keeping up my ministrations to his cock and balls. When I start to slowly pump them in and out, he pulls my face to his and kisses me deeply. I feel a hand brush my shoulder and break our kiss to find Jasper standing next to us. He has rolled on a condom and is rubbing lube on his firm length.

He looks at Edward with hooded eyes and asks, "So, how do you want to do this?"

Edward swallows, looking between us.

"I want Bella in this, too. I want to fuck her while you…" he trails off, gesturing to Jasper's cock.

"Do you?" he finishes with a wink.

"Yeah."

Jasper continues stroking himself as he takes a moment to think.

"We could sandwich him?" I suggest, but Jasper shakes his head.

"You'd be carrying the weight of the both of us."

Then, he smiles, and climbs onto the bed, resting against the headboard.

"You ready?" I whisper to Edward.

He nods and kisses me quickly, before crawling over to where Jasper is waiting for him. He straddles his lap and wraps his hand around Jasper's cock while Jasper works him with his fingers like I was just moments earlier. Watching them pleasure each other causes wetness to pool between my legs, and I inch closer to them, trying to resist touching myself for some much-needed relief – I know they won't leave me hanging. When Jasper is satisfied that Edward is ready for him, he grips his own cock in his hand, and they both shift so they are lined up. Edward groans a bit as he sinks back down into Jasper's lap, his face showing a myriad of emotions. I can tell they are both fighting to stay still, to not start moving with wild abandon; it would hurt Edward and this whole night would be over all too soon. Jasper grinds out a "damn" while Edward breathes a "fuck", and they lock gazes in a lustful stare.

After a moment, their eyes shift to me and, as one, they beckon me over. I don't hesitate in taking their outstretched hands and swing my leg over them so I am straddling them both, facing my husband. He is hard and ready for me, so I don't waste any time and sink down onto him. He fills me completely and I sigh at the feeling. He breathes heavily while biting his lip; I can't resist leaning in and sucking the tortured flesh into my mouth. He hums in appreciation, the sound reverberating against my chest and heightening my arousal further. I shift in his lap, eager for friction, and both he and Jasper moan at the movements it causes.

Carefully, we start to move together. I am balancing on the balls of my feet, but luckily Edward has enough leverage since he is on his knees; one of his hands cradles my head, his fingers tangled in my hair as our eyes lock, while the other hand wraps around my waist and supports my back. Underneath us, I feel Jasper thrusting up into Edward. For endless minutes, the only sounds being heard are our panting breaths, the rustle of the sheets beneath us, and skin sliding against skin. Then, I feel another hand caressing me, moving up my leg and ending on my lower back, rubbing circles before moving down to kneed my flesh. I look over my shoulder into Jasper's eyes and he smiles at me. I turn back to Edward and start kissing him, our tongues dancing together languidly. Jasper's next move takes me by surprise: his thumb moves between my butt cheeks and gently pushes in. The sensation isn't wholly unfamiliar to me, as Edward and I play and experiment in the bedroom – a lot – so it only takes a few seconds for me to adjust to the pleasant intrusion and start rocking back into Jasper's hand. He sits up, supporting himself with is other arm, and places kisses along my back and Edward's fingers.

I am holding on to Edward, one hand gripping his neck while the nails of the other rake down his back. He moves his hand from my head down to where we are joined and applies pressure to my clit in time with our rocking. It isn't long before my muscles start contracting and I have to break free from our kiss. I pant in Edward's ear as he sucks on my collar bone and increases the speed of his fingers on my clit. Before long, I can't even muster the strength to stay on my feet, and I slump on top of the two men in my bed.

They continue moving, both working toward their own release. I am still on the brink of orgasm, but my body seems to be waiting for both of them to join me. It doesn't have to wait much longer. Edward drops his head and takes one of my nipples in his mouth, tugging gently and swirling his tongue around it. That is the proverbial straw and suffices in tipping me over the edge, arching my back, pushing my breast further into Edward's mouth while simultaneously pushing back into Jasper's hand. I feel my pulse race and my inner muscles clench around Edward's cock, taking him further in. He releases my nipple and groans into my skin, pulsing inside me at the same time I feel Jasper tremble behind me.

We fall to the bed in a tangled mess of sweaty limbs, both men snuggling against me, our hands caressing each other's bodies, calming down from our highs.

"That was…" I start.

"Incredible," Jasper finishes.

"Best anniversary gift to date," Edward chuckles breathlessly.

"You boys better be ready again soon. Because after that, I can't wait to have both of you do me," I blurt out, before clapping a hand over my mouth, slightly embarrassed.

Edward's eyes widen at my sudden announcement, before twinkling dangerously.

"Baby, you really shouldn't have said that."

After this night, there are three things I am absolutely sure of. One, our marriage is as solid as ever. Two, inviting Jasper into our sex life wasn't just a present for Edward. And three, neither of us can wait to have a repeat!


End file.
